


Hiss, Boo

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson has some words with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiss, Boo

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for JWP #9: **WWWWD?** : Make up an acronym and use it in your story.  
>   
>  **Warnings** : The crack, it is strong in this one. Inspired a bit by the British standard for acronyms, which only capitalizes the first letter, unlike the American standard  (i.e, Tardis instead of TARDIS, Aids instead of AIDS).  **And absolutely no beta.** This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.  
> 

  
  
John had his key out and halfway to the lock when Mrs. Hudson opened the door to 221.  
  
"Hiss," she said, frowning unhappily, followed by a sound Greg could only describe as a cat gargling.  
  
John's pub-night good cheer visibly drained away. "Boo," he sighed in response.  
  
"That's what I thought too, dear." Mrs. Hudson looked past him, and her frown changed to a pleased smile. "Oh, Inspector! Always so nice to see you." She turned her attention back to John. "You'll take care of it?"  
  
"I'll certainly try, at any rate. I can't guarantee anything."  
  
He could no longer keep his curiosity in check. "What, are you two talking in code?"  
  
Mrs. Hudson beamed. "No, acronyms! So handy, particularly as Sherlock pretends not to understand them. He says they're beneath him, the infuriating man."  
  
"Wait." Greg's brain whirred, considering the possibilities. "So 'Hiss' means…?"  
  
"'Holmes is seriously sulking', or possibly 'Holmes in significant strop.' I don't remember exactly which we decided on, but it all comes down to the same thing, really." Her grin turned sly. "Personally, I liked 'Sissy' even better, but John objected. And 'Hiss' and 'Boo' do make a lovely pair."  
  
"So you're off to Mrs. Turner's, then?" John asked, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, 'outside' isn't meant to be literal."  
  
The penny dropped. "Better off outside," Greg concluded. "And the strange sound you made?"  
  
It wasn't the most tactful statement, but if anything, Mrs. Hudson's smile grew wider. "I've had it up to here," she confessed. "And I have. Even my herbal soothers aren't helping. Ta!"  
  
"Probably not the best time for you to come up and see that Doctor Who promo disc I was telling you about," John said as they watched Mrs. Hudson make her way towards Mrs. Turner's. "Unless you've been holding out on us and have something interesting for Sherlock. A case would probably cheer him right up."  
  
"Sorry, John." He gave the doctor a considering glance. "Acronyms, eh?"  
  
"Please, don't start. It makes Mrs. Hudson happy."  
  
"No need to be defensive. Dub-dub."  
  
John blinked. "Say what again?"  
  
Greg finally allowed himself to laugh. "Whatever works."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 9, 2013


End file.
